Episode 2477
Mikey Episode Number: 2477 Date: Monday, April 18, 1994 Sponsors: A, P, 9 Season 7: 1993-1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The big green balls and one little orange ball ride over the top of the hills. The little one can't make it over the big hill, but conquers the small hill. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Bruce Stringbean, Clarice and S Street Band perform "Born To Add." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Baby animals nurse |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Harvey Kneeslapper: Do Ya Have an A on Ya? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|6 Apples Minus 3 = 3 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Tina sing “Down On Grandpa’s Farm” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Would you mind closing our OPEN? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Ann Marie and Skeeter Rabbit do their dance routine. The frame freezes whenever the word STOP comes on. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|After sounding the word "hat," The Two-Headed Monster share one giant straw hat. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A lobster and a crab. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Martian Beauty |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie decides to set up an apple-selling stand, and has everything he needs, leaving out the apples |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|P For Pyramid |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The New Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Winnie The Pooh reads a classic story of “The Three Little Piglets” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A for Acorn |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|An Anything Muppet girl (Kathryn Mullen) imagines she's a doctor, movie director or firefighter. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Edgar Turtle Sings "Green Grow The Rushes Go" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Footage of a baby learning to walk |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Deena and Pearl: Deena wants to play baby. Pearl wants to sleep but is talked into playing after Deena tells her that the baby wants to sleep. However, the game gets more complicated than Pearl had counted on. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"The Noble Ostrich", a segment about the day-to-day activities of ostriches. Includes an animated appearance by Big Bird. Artist: Bruce Cayard |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Mookie Wilson and Keith Hernandez of the New York Mets help teach Snuffy to hit the ball. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Rap #9 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover sings "Over, Under, Around and Through". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Grady Tate sings "Naughty Number Nine" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street Creature Feature: Joe Raposo sings "The Goat" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: Kermit the Frog visits Piper's Pickled Peppers in search of Peter Piper. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sign Man: HELP |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SNL Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Blues Brothers (Dan Aykroyd and John Belushi) sing "Soul Man" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pentagon in space |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster and the Fly Girls sing "Healthy Food" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A - acrobat ball |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: Song of Nine (cameo by Rowlf the Dog) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Bert tells Ernie to make a grocery list, but Ernie can't find anything to write with ... except for chocolate pudding. (Bert: "He's improving. Last time he used spaghetti sauce.") |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #9 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Snuffy announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Ernie, his Rubber Duckie, and Bert next to the Sesame Street sign while Grover and Cookie Monster hold the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide